


Remember Me

by WesternSkyNaida



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesternSkyNaida/pseuds/WesternSkyNaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came to me after watching "I Remember You" from Adventure Time. It fits with an old headcannon that was around when I first wrote it back in 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

_It's just you and me in the wreckage of the world.  I don't know why you chose to stay with me after all these years.  I know you're going to need me here with you...I know I'm losing myself, but I'm afraid you're going to lose me, too..._

Lomadia shook, sitting next to the pictures she had found while rummaging through an old office.  He told her never to go down there, but sometimes she had to go against him.  She loved him.  She wanted to protect him.  She pushed some papers around, finding the next picture.  The first was of him, in his red uniform.  He smiled at the camera, his eyes closed.  The second was of the two of them, he had picked her up by the waist and he was spinning her in his arms.  She remembered when the picture was taken.

_This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy.  I need to save you, but who's going to save me? Please forgive me for whatever I do, when I don't remember you, my sweet owl._

 

Lomadia's eyes widened.  She wished she could cry, but they couldn't fall.  She wasn't capable anymore.  The words on the picture were becoming more frantic.  She looked for the next one and she felt cold.  It was another old photo.  The two of them were with a blond scientist.  She touched the photo, wishing the tears could fall.

_Lomadia, I can feel myself slipping away. I can't remember what it made me say...I remember that I saw you frown. I swear, it wasn't me. It was the magic, and its making me crazy. Please forgive me for whatever I do...when I don't remember you..._

Lomadia blinked, looking around for the next picture, but found none.  She jumped, hearing the door to the office open.  The man in the door seemed to glide to her, his red eyes bore into her.  His mouth opened, showing rows of sharp teeth and he smiled.  He put a hand on her head.

"Come, Creeper Boss.  We have work to be done.  The machine is ready.  We will travel through time and we shall destroy the spaceman and dwarf yet."

Lomadia pushed the photos on the floor towards him.  He ignored her, going through the office door.  She followed him.  He protected her, and now it was her turn to return the favor.


End file.
